gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Gardner
Guy Gardner is an Honor Guard of the Green Lantern Corps, and the former Green Lantern for Space Sector 2814. History Little is known of Guy Gardner's origins except that he attended the University of Michigan and played for their football team, the Wolverines. While Hal Jordan was away in the Forgotten Zone fighting the Red Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Universe chose Guy Gardner to be the new Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. Gardner accepted and became widely adored by the Guardians, the Corps, and the people of Earth. He was dubbed the Ginger Green Lantern, completely charming and full of charisma. Eventually, Jordan and Gardner met and though onfused about who was the Green Lantern of 2814, they took the discussion to a McDuffie's and had some hot wings. Gardner declared he was the Green Lantern and was about to leave when Jordan had enough and fought him. A crisis involving three Manhunters brought the two together and they bonded in battle, sort of. Guy Gardner was soon promoted to Honor Guard, the fastest ever for any Green Lantern in the Corps. As a result, John Stewart of Earth was selected to take Gardner's place as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. In the offensive at Ranx, Gardner was given command of the Green Lantern contingency sent to stop the Manhunters. However, Gardner's plans failed. Once Hal Jordan arrived, Gardner spared no expense to mock Jordan's name, mask, and lack of intelligence on Ranx. Gardner was not amused when he realized the only Green Lantern squad to make it to Ranx was Hal Jordan's. Gardner then led the Corps against Aya but they were all defeated easily. Gardner took part in the Maltus battle and joined in Jordan's orders to fire Razer into the corpse of the Anti-Monitor. Physical appearance Guy is a Caucasian male. He has orange hair and with a masculine build. While patrolling as a Green Lantern, Guy wears a special type of Green Lantern uniform. This uniform resembles that of a black long sleeve shirt under a sleeveless green vest with the Green Lantern Corps symbol on his left side of his stomach, black pants with a single white line going down on the exposed sides and green boots with several intricate detailing around their frame. Personality and traits Guy is arrogant and has a massive ego, as he always tries to be on television. Guy is quick to downgrade others and give them names, such as when he once referred to Hal Jordan as his sidekick. Though he might be arrogant, he seems to be good terms with the Green Lantern Corps even the Guardian Appa Ali Apsa. He has been shown to become cooperative with others when he has very little options left, once taking orders from Hal in the middle of a battle. Guy is very flirtatious, but doesn't prefer to be in a relationship with other women. Abilities Guy Gardner's use of the Green Lantern Power Ring is unique, like Hal to use objects from planet Earth. With it he is able to fight and destroy the tough Manhunters and able to stand ground against Hal Jordan. Equipment * Green Lantern Power Ring Appearances Behind the scenes References Category:A to Z Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Characters